lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Closure (Part II)
Stabler and Benson investigate a sexual assault very similar to one they worked a year and a half ago. Plot Stabler and Benson investigate a sexual assault very similar to one they worked a year and a half ago, whose first-known victim now follows her alleged attacker and reports his activities anonymously to the police, and the rapist's wife. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Tracy Pollan as Harper Anderson * Neil Maffin as Kenneth Cleary * Evy O'Rourke as Meredith Cleary * Doris Belack as Judge Margaret Barry * Tom O'Rourke as Judge Mark Seligman * Rob Bartlett as Defense Attorney Milton Schoenfeld Guest cast * Ned Eisenberg as Defense Attorney Klein Rothberg * Peter Davies as Cleary's Boss * Stina Nielsen as Lori Thatcher * Bob Freschi as Clerk * Tonye Patano as Ann * Polly Adams as Mrs. Walton * Jerry Mayer as George * Amy Redford as Susan Welch * Eliza Pryor Nagel as Mona Sharpe * Sian Heder as Joyce Rich * Ron McClary as SVU Detective Hammad * Stephen Peabody as Colson * Carlo Vogel as Billy * Kirby Mitchell as Suspect Three * Damon K Sperber as Suspect Five * Daniel Travis as Suspect One * Erik Lautier as Suspect Two * Zachary Knower as Adams * William H. Burns as Lynch References References Quotes "He is the last thing I'm afraid of. If I can get over that, I will have my life back completely." : - Harper Anderson "We couldn't keep him. Not our fault." "Want to tell the victim that?" : - Donald Cragen and Elliot Stabler "Harper's taking control of her own life." "Oh, please." : - Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler "You move slow. We go after Cleary off this, he'll be out the door." "But not too slow." "Well, move slow as fast as you can." : - Donald Cragen and Elliot Stabler "You're going to burn in Hell." "I'm Jewish, Miss Anderson. There is no Hell." : - Harper Anderson and Mr. Klein "What's the agenda here, gentlemen? You trying to make me crazy?" "Hell, no. Way too late for that." "And you are...?" "The knot in the pit of your stomach." : - Kenneth Cleary and Odafin Tutuola Background information and notes * The first part of this episode aired as the season one episode "Closure (Part I)". * Harper Anderson uses a 14-round magazine for her .50AE Desert Eagle on the firing range. * The alleged 14 round magazine in the pistol range scene was flush with the butt of the pistol. A 14 round .50 AE Desert Eagle magazine, if they existed, would stick several inches below the butt of the gun as the Desert Eagles utilize single stack magazines. * The 8 round magazine is for the .41 and .44 magnum Desert Eagles; the native magazine capacity of the .50 AE Desert Eagle is 7. * This is one of five episodes where a rape victim from an earlier episode makes an apperance again. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes Category:Trivia